1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CardBus PC Card type wireless transmitting/receiving device, and more particularly, to a CardBus PC Card type wireless transmitting/receiving device which is built in a notebook PC in the home or office, and converts data of the notebook PC into an MB-OFDM (Multiband Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) UWB (Ultra Wide Band) signal, of which the quality of service (QoS) is guaranteed, to transmit by wireless the MB-OFDM UWB signal at a transmission speed of 55 to 480 Mbps in the band of 3.1 to 10.6 GHz, or inversely converts the MB-OFDM UWB signal into the data of the notebook PC.
2. Background of the Related Art
As is well known, a conventional wireless transmitting/receiving device developed for a notebook PC is the IEEE802.11b type wireless 1394 bridge device in the form of an external IEEE1394 adaptor. However, the conventional IEEE802.11b type wireless 1394 bridge device in the form of the external IEEE1394 adaptor has the problem that it is difficult for a user to purchase and install the IEEE802.11b type wireless 1394 bridge device. Also, because the IEEE802.1 b type wireless 1394 bridge device has a built-in IEEE 394 chip, its structure is complicated to cause a high manufacturing cost.
Additionally, the conventional IEEE802.11b type wireless 1394 bridge device in the form of the external IEEE1394 adaptor has a fatal drawback in that audio/video data cannot be transmitted in real time because it has a very low wireless transmission speed of 11 Mbps at maximum and it is difficult to guarantee the QoS.